


doctor’s orders

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Doctor Strange: The Oath, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: No need for a second opinion.





	doctor’s orders

“Highly unprofessional,” Stephen says as they pull apart; still close, breath mixing, air warm. He’s smiling—a pleased, little tilt to his mouth. “Doctor-patient guidelines, et cetera.” 

“Mm.” A tongue peaks from between her lips, runs along where his have just been. “You disagree with my methods?” 

Teasing, softly. Linda’s hand drops: down his jaw, his shoulder, his arm. Settles on his waist, squeezes. Stephen swallows. Shifts. 

“Not at all.” His voice is lower, this time. Slight but noticeable. _Affected._

A smile pulls at Linda’s lips. 

“Bed,” she tells him, hand nudging at his hip. _Suggestive_. “Doctor’s orders.” 

Stephen obeys. 


End file.
